Dos Guerreros Sanguinarios
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Mamoru y el hermano de Haruka, el principe de Urano, fueron entrenados para matar. No tenian escrupulos, les gustaba el olor de la sangre. Para ejecutar su ultima victima, primero tienen k ganar su confianza, pero que pasara si se enamoran de su victima?
1. Default Chapter

Por aquellos días todo era paz y felicidad, cada dia habia fiesta por el nacimiento de la Princesa Serena, hija de la Reina Serenety, pero la paz duro muy poco, pues enseguida empezaron los asesinatos....Nadie había visto el rostro de los asesinos y habia seguido con vida, pero los rumores decían que eran dos niños, de 6 años aproximadamente, que habían sido entrenados por Hades, el Dios de la Muerte, ya que desde que la Reina Serenety habia llegado al poder, el hambre, las enfermedades y las guerras habían desaparecido, y Hades apenas tenia trabajo. Por ello decidio entrenar a estos dos chicos para que le proporcionaran victimas, y ya de paso, para burlar a la Reina Serenety. Hades nunca desmintió ni afirmo estos rumores, pero los asesinos mataban a sus victimas con mucha rapidez y muy limpiamente, lo que a pesar de la desgracia, era de agradecer, ya que sabian que al menos las victimas no habian sufrido una dura tortura antes de morir. Sus victimas nunca eran simples plebeyos, o eran nobles de alto cargo, o eran soldados de la corte, a´si que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre este sector. La Reina Serenety envio hombres en busca de los asesinos, pero nunca los encontraban, eran demasiado rapidos, y los que los encontraban, no volvian. Pero la princesa Serena vivia feliz en el palacio, sin saber nada de estos sucesos, jugando con sus guardianas más proximas.  
  
El asesinato mas sonado hasta aquel momento ocurrio cuando la princesa tenia 5 años. Ella jugaba con Marte, Mercurio, Jupiter y Venus( de 5 años también) cuando su madre, acompañada de las 3 guerreras que se encargaban de proteger la princesa de los peligros externos. Urano y Neptuno de 8 años, y Plutón, de 10 años. La Reina estaba llorando, y entre lágrimas, le dijo a su hija que su padre había marchado a un lugar muy bonito del cual no podia regresar. La princesa no lloro, pues no entendia el significado de estas palabras. Las 3 sailors externas estaban furiosas, querian ir detras de los asesinos, pero la Reina se lo prohibió. Aquellos dos asesinos tendrías mas o menos la edad de Plutón (según los rumores, para esa fecha tenian 11 años) y ellas aun no tenian su poder muy controlado, seria mejor esperar a que fueran mas grandes. La muerte del rey fue un aviso para la familia real, o al menos asi lo interpretaron. El caso es que cada año habia mas muertos, y sus métodos eran mas refinados, habian ganado experiencia, y aunque los demas lo ignoraban, cada vez disfrutaban más haciéndolo. Cuando la princesa tenia 15 años, los asesinatos aun no habian cesado, pero ella continuaba ignorándolo. Para aquella época, los asesinos tenian más o menos 21 años. Los ultimos rumores decian que el proximo objetivo era la princesa Serena, que era una venganza contra la Reina Serenety, pero un buen día, el numero de muertos reducio. Ya solo habia un asesino, que se habia hehco del otro, no lo sabian, pero ademas, el asesinos que quedaba, fue bajando su ritmo, y un buen dia, desaparecio tan misteriosamente como el primero. Muchos pensaron que la familia real los habia matado, otros que se habian retirado, otros simplemente, que habian muerto....pero en realidad los asesinos dejaron su oficio por propia voluntad, porque les empezo a horrorizar lo que hacian, con aquello con lo que antes tanto disfrutaban, y murieron cuando la guerra contra Beryl, pero han vuelto a nacer, uno de ellos, sin recuerdo alguno, y el otro, con todos los recuerdos, el caso es ¿Volveran a asesinar? 


	2. 1 Sueños Preocupantes

CAPITULO 1- SUEÑOS PREOCUPANTES  
  
Aquella noche Mamoru se agitaba nervioso en su cama, sudaba a chorros y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, lo único que se entendía era un nombre: Eomer, el hijo de Heolos, dios del viento, rey de Urano. De repente hubo un estallido se sangre, mucha sangre, gritos, llantos.........su cabeza le dolía.... Mamoru se levanto de repente de la cama sudando a chorros, su rostro reflejaba seriedad y preocupación.  
  
Mamoru(susurrando para si): ¿Eso quiere decir que el ha vuelto? Eomer.......  
  
Las chicas estaban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa, todas ellas con una gran agitación, y es que les había llegado una carta de los Three Lights diciéndoles que irían a la Tierra a visitar-las.  
  
Minako: me muero de ganas por verlos, ya ha pasado un año desde que se fueron.  
  
Amy: Aunque las cosas no han cambiado mucho, todas seguimos igual.  
  
Bunny(con malicia): Si, pero desde que se fueron ustedes dos no han hecho mas que pensar en ellos dos, Yaten y Taiki.  
  
Amy y Minako se pusieron rojas enseguida, negando cualquier cosa que estuviera insinuando su lider. Las demás empezaron a reír, pero Mamoru parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando en aquella sala, estaba como ausente...de repente escucho una voz en su mente.  
  
"Endimión"  
  
¿Quién eres?¿Eomer?  
  
"Exacto, soy yo, viejo amigo. Durante estos años e evitado ponerme en contacto contigo, para permitirte vivir sin recordar nuestro horrible pasado, pero el ha renacido, esta aquí, y no tardara en llamarnos"  
  
Lo se, he notado su presencia  
  
"Si nos llama tendremos que acudir a el"  
  
Estoy dispuesto a acudir a el, pero no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error que cometimos, no volveré a derramar más sangre  
  
"Lo más importante es que no las encuentre, si sabe que ellas también han renacido, nos ara chantaje con ellas......"  
  
Tienes razón  
  
"Debo irme, ya volveremos a hablar. Dentro de dos días estaré en tu ciudad, entonces volveremos a hablar, esta vez, en persona"  
  
¡¡MAMORU!!!  
  
El joven miro extrañado a su novia, quien le miraba preocupada.  
  
Bunny: ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estabas como ausente.  
  
Mamoru: Lo siento, estaba recordando una cosa, que paso hace mucho tiempo.....  
  
Bunny(celosa): ¿Antes de conocerme?  
  
Mamoru: mucho antes de conocerte....(entonces se dio cuenta de la cara de celos que tenía su novia y no pudo evitar reírse) Tranquila cariños, es solamente que hoy e visto a un chico que estuvo en le mismo orfanato que yo, un viejo amigo.  
  
Parece que esto alegro a Bunny, quien no volvió a preguntar nada sobre el tema.  
  
En otro lugar, muy lejos de Japón, podemos ver a un joven alto, de cabellos ocres, largos hasta la altura de los hombros, un flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo, dándole un toque más sexy, su ojo derecho, que estaba a la vista, era de un profundo azul cielo. Vestía una camisa blanca de seda y unos pantalones negros arrapados. Se llamaba Sergio, y tenía 22 años. Iba acompañado de dos chicos y tres chicas, uno de los chicos era de pelo corto, castaño claro, y ojos violetas. Vestía unos téjanos y una camiseta de manga corta negra. También tenía 22 años, y se llamaba Maikel. El otro era alto, aunque no tanto como el primero, de cabello largo y teñido de verde, ojos miel. Este vestía una blusa azul y unos vaqueros. Era el más pequeño de los tíos del grupo, tenía 21 años y se llamaba Kenny.  
  
- ¿En que estas pensado Sergio?  
  
El joven de cabellos ocres se volteo para ver a unos ojos violetas fijos en los suyos. Se trataba de una de las chicas. Era alta y esbelta, con unas curvas muy marcadas. Tenía el pelo largo(un poco mas abajo de los hombros) castaño claro y ojos violetas. Se llamaba Jenny, y era la hermana pequeña de Maikel, tenía 20 años.  
  
SERGIO: En muchas cosas y en nada a la vez.  
  
- Es que el chico esta enamorado- dijo una segunda chica con picardía. Esta era la más alta de las chicas, de pelo corto, teñido de rubio, más oscuro en las puntas, y ojos castaños. Tenía 22 años y se llamaba Chris.  
  
-Uohhhhhhhh!! ¿De quien?- esto fue dicho por la ultima de las chicas, Pam, una joven de 21 años de largo pelo teñido de lila y ojos verdes.  
  
SERGIO: Aunque lo que dice la loca de Chris fuera cierto, nunca os diria de quien :-p  
  
PAM:¡No seas así!  
  
CHRIS: Ademas, es evidente que quien te gusta es Jenny.  
  
Sergio se sorprendio al escuchar este comentario mientras que Jenny se sonrojaba al máximo mientras le decia a Chris que no continuara con eso.  
  
KENNY: No, a Sergio quien le gusta es la misteriosa japonesa  
  
Sergio se sonrojo levemente.  
  
JENNY: ¿La misteriosa japonesa?  
  
KENNY: Sí, ¿no os acordais? Michiru Kaio, una famosa violinista japonesa.  
  
MAIKEL: Cuando vino a tocar a aquí, Sergio insitio en que fueramos, y luego estubo hablando con ella y le regalo un ramo de flores.  
  
SERGIO: Simplemente porque me gusta como toca el violín, nada más.  
  
Los demás lo miraron sin creerse lo que hbaía dicho, peor sin querer discutir-lo.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Después de muuuuuuuuuuuxo tiempo e podido actualizar ^^U sorry sorry sorry, pero e estado super ocupada y e ido de culo con los examenes, extraescolares, trabajos, etc. Si puedo el segundo lo sacare dentro de poko 


	3. 2 ¿Que esta pasando?

CAPITULO 2- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?  
  
Mamoru estaba en el parque donde había quedado con Urano telepáticamente, pero el chico llegaba con 10 minutos de retraso.... En eso, con horror, vio al grupo de scouts aparecer sonrientes por el parque.  
  
BUNNY: ¿Qué haces aquip?^^  
  
MAMORU: Espero ha una persona.....  
  
BUNNY:¿A quien ¬¬?  
  
MAMORU: Un viejo amigo ^^U Tranquila, es un hombre, además, yo solo te quiero a ti ;-)  
  
BUNNY: n.n  
  
VOZ: ¡Siento llegar tarde End...!  
  
MAMORU: ¡Por fin llegas!  
  
El joven había tenido que actuar con velocidad, pues su antiguo compañero había estado apunto de llamarle Endimión. Se trataba de Sergio, el chico que vimos en el capitulo anterior.  
  
SERGIO: Lo siento, mi vuelo se retraso ^^  
  
En ese instante las miradas de Sergio y Haruka se cruzaron, la chica había agrandado los ojos con sorpresa, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.  
  
HARUKA:¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?  
  
MICHIRU: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
HARUKA: ¡QUIEOR UNA EPXLICAICÓN!  
  
MAKOTO: ¿Una explicación de que?  
  
Mamoru y Sergio habían palidecido de repente, no contaban con que Haruka reconociera a su hermano.  
  
SERGIO: Luego hablaremos, peor por favor, ahora no digas nada.....  
  
RAI: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
  
HARUKA: Él....ese chico.....¡Es mi hermano mayor Eomer!  
  
TODAS: ¿Cómo?  
  
BUNNY: Mamoru ¿tu lo sabias?  
  
Mamoru desvió la mirada, no podía mirar a Bunny a los ojos.  
  
MICHIRU: Eomer....como no pude darme cuenta antes.......  
  
MAMORU: Si, el otro día se puso en contacto conmigo, queríamos daros una sorpresa, pero nos habéis descubierto ^^U  
  
HOTARU: Querías que se reencontrara con su hermana y su prometida ¿no? Se pensaban que había muerto  
  
MICHIRU: ¡EOMER!  
  
Michiru salió corriendo y abrazo a Sergio, quien también la abrazo a ella.  
  
HARUKA: ¡ALEJATE DE EL!  
  
MINAKO: No te entiendo Haruka, es tu hermano, tendrías que estar contenta.......  
  
HARUKA: ¿Qué estáis tramando?  
  
SERGIO: ¿Qué quieres decir hermana? ¿No te alegras de verme? Yo me alegro de verte a ti  
  
HARUKA: ¡No te hagas el desentendido! Vosotros dos.....os habéis juntado....justo cuando a aparecido esa energía...  
  
BUNNY: ¿Qué energía?  
  
SETSUNA: Hace unos días sentimos una energía maligna  
  
MICHIRU: ¿Que pasa Eomer?  
  
SERGIO: Ahora me llamo Sergio. Veo que eres tan inteligente y suspicaz como siempre, hermanita, pero ahora no podemos explicarte lo que pasa.  
  
HARUKA: ¿es el verdad?  
  
Mamoru y Sergio miraron al suelo, incapaces de mirar a las chicas a los ojos.  
  
HARUKA: ¡NO PODEIS VOLVER A EL!¡ NO PODEIS VOLVER A CONVERTIROS EN LO QUE ERAIS ANTES!¡NO PODEIS HACERLES ESO A ELLA!  
  
MAMORU: ¡CALLATE!- el joven había alzado la mirada y ahora clavaba sus azules ojos en Haruka, se veía tristeza y rabia mezclados- No hables de lo que no sabes- su voz temblaba- es la única manera que tenemos de proteger- las.......si nos negamos, el sabrá que ellas están aquí, y entonces, las matara ¿lo entiendes ahora? ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE LE HAGA DAÑO! Y mucho menos si es por mi culpa, nadie va a tocar-la......¡YO VOY A PROTEGERLA SIEMPRE! Ya me la arrebato una vez...no lo ara por segunda vez...  
  
HARUKA: ¿pero volveréis a....?  
  
MAMORU: En un principio nos negaremos, pero si me amenaza con matarla, no dudare en asesinar a quien sea, no voy a permitir que nadie ponga su vida en peligro, por protegerla, matare a quien sea, incluso a ti- Mamoru estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pero Bunny estaba muy sorprendida, no sabia que estaba pasando.  
  
BUNNY. Mamoru, explícame lo que esta pasando....por favor....- Bunny había empezado a llorar, igual que Michiru, quien se había separado de Sergio y ahora abrazaba a Haruka  
  
SERGIO: No te pases Endimión, es mi hermana y yo la protejo ¿ok?  
  
MAMORU: Ok. Lo siento Bunny, ahora no puedo explicarte nada, es por tu bien, llegado el momento, ya sabrás la verdad.  
  
Sin decir nada más, Mamoru y Sergio salieron corriendo, pues no podían aguantar el dolor que les provocaba ver a las mujeres que amaban llorando. 


End file.
